Lluvia y esperanza
by rainy0day
Summary: Ahora que todo ha terminado, eres tú quien me quita el sueño. Se que no tengo derecho a pedir ni esperar nada, pero si me necesitas solo la mitad de lo que yo te necesito a ti, ven a verme. Se que estoy completamente loco, pero eso tú ya lo sabes.


_Desde que la guerra empezó despertaba cada noche consumido por el terror a un nuevo ataque o a que Voldermort acabara conmigo. Oía las voces rotas de aquellos que perdimos por el camino y me asaltaban los rostros de quienes habíamos segado la vida. Cuando el miedo al fracaso me paralizaba y desgarraba el valor que me mantenía en vida, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y rogaba por un milagro que nos salvara y me dejara finalmente descansar en que todo ha terminado, eres tú quien me quita el sueño. Se que no tengo derecho a pedir ni esperar nada, pero si me necesitas solo la mitad de lo que yo te necesito a ti, ven a verme. Se que estoy completamente loco, pero eso tu ya lo sabes. _

_Harry _

Las calles londinenses olían a lluvia. La noche se extendía lentamente por el cielo y el agua peinaba la ciudad, ni un alma se encontraba fuera de su casa en aquella fría noche de enero.

En medio de la placidez vespertina, una casa demasiado modesta peroelegantemente acogedora mostraba una ventana iluminada. Una ténue luz amarillenta perfilaba el contorno de una silueta que borracha de melancolía, parecía contar las gotas de lluvia.

-Has sido muy valiente-afirmó Hermione, bruja con una inteligencia intimidante y un corazón demasiado grande para su propia fortuna.

-¿Crees que no vendrá, cierto?-preguntó Harry con aire abatido.

-También creía que no serías capaz de mandarle esa carta y sin embargo aquí estamos, esperando la gloria o un doloroso fracaso-_touché_, pensó Harry. El simple pensamiento de lo que podía suceder mandó una descarga directa hacia su corazón, que empezó a palpitar salvajemente. _De nuevo_.

-Debiste detenerme, ¿dónde estaba tu famosa perseverancia cuando más la necesitaba? Esta incertidumbre me está matando…-afirmó Harry devorado por la angustia.

-Cariño, es mejor afrontar tus anhelos aunque acabes destrozado que vivir toda una vida esperando algo que nunca llega-aseguró Hermione, acercándose por detrás a Harry y acariciándole la mano de un modo agradablemente reconfortante. La bruja sabía que cuando su mejor amigo se sentía vulnerable, agradecía el calor humano más que nada en el mundo, como si aún se maravillara de tener a alguien que le cuidara. _Otro trauma que agradecer a sus tíos_, pensó Hermione.

Harry consultó el reloj que llevaba en su mano izquierda y dando un suspiro dolorosamente resignado dijo:

-Hace prácticamente veinticuatro horas que le mandé mi lechuza, sinó ha dado señales de vida hasta ahora será mejor que acabemos con esta espera infernal, esto es ridículo-Hermione hizo ademán de replicarle pero Harry solo negó con la cabeza-será mejor que te vayas a casa, ya has hecho demasiado por mí hoy. Además, Ron empezará a preguntarse por qué su novia lleva todo el día metida en mi casa-sentenció Harry con un intento de sonrisa tan forzado que daban ganas de abrazarlo y cometer cualquier tipo de barbaridad impronunciable solo por conseguirle un frasco de Felix Felicis.

Hermione miró dubitativamente a Harry por unos segundos, con una mezcla de preocupación y compasión difíciles de discernir. Finalmente, asintió sin estar demasiado convenciada y después de regalarle a Harry el abrazo más intenso de la historia de los abrazos y de repetirle su número de móvil una cantidad absurda de veces, Hermione se desapareció.

La densidad del silencio se instaló en la habitación. Harry solo acertó a encender la radio donde sonaba _Bye bye baby_ de los _Bay City Rollers_. En los siguientes minutos, Harry fue incapaz de moverse. Empezaba a sentirse patético de pie en medio del salón, ridículamente tenso y a la espera de una señal que no llegaba. La cruda realidad se empeñaba en hacer mella en su conciencia y él sin embargo se negaba a aceptarla, sin fuerzas para vivir su propia vida si todo acababa entonces. _Bye bye baby_.

Cuando unos suaves pero firmes golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar, Harry tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, sumido como estaba en sus cavilaciones y sus miedos.

Salió de su ensoñación con el corazón aporreándole esta vez más duramente que nunca, _este es el momento más importante de mi vida_. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada como si abrir la puerta fuera la proeza más complicada jamás realizada por el hombre.

Echando mano de una entereza que no poseía, Harry abrió la puerta y le plantó cara a su destino. Al otro lado, le esperaba un rubio completamente mojado y aterradoramente atractivo. Cortaba el aliento.

-Potter, ¿puedes explicarme por qué coño no tienes conectada la red flú? Estoy jodidamente empapado-escupió un Draco Malfoy encantadoramente disgustado.

-No tengo chimenea, lo siento-respondió Harry en una especie de susurro. No encontraba su voz, seguramente se había ido a la mierda al igual que su cordura.

-Bff, no se por qué no me extraña. Tan típico de ti.

Sin esperar ninguna invitación, Draco se dirigió directamente al salón, sacándose la capa completamente empapada y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Harry parado detrás de él y tan nervioso que su ansiedad era prácticamente palpable.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos fíjamente.

-Has venido-sentenció Harry sintiendo una ráfaga de emoción recorriéndole todo el cuerpo ante la realidad que lo acogía.

-¿De qué va todo esto Potter? Desde que acabó la guerra que no nos veíamos y ayer sin más…-Harry le interrumpió.

-¿Ayer dices? Ayer reuní el valor suficiente para mandarte la carta, pero puedo asegurarte que esto remonta mucho, muchísimo antes que eso. Ayer es una palabra que no define ni remotamente el tiempo que llevo sufriendo por esto-declaró Harry.

La respuesta de Harry solo pareció inquietar más a Draco que empezó a ir de un lado a otro del salón intentando poner orden a sus propios pensamientos. De repente, se detuvo y miró a Harry.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco sin más.

Harry tuvo la sensación que toda su vida pendía de esa pregunta y de su posible respuesta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las palabras fluyeron sin más.

-Porqué desde que nos montamos en aquella escoba cuando te saqué de aquel maldito incendio en la Sala de los Menesteres, no he dejado de sentir tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo. Porqué vivo dentro, por y para aquel abrazo. Porqué me aterra tanto la posibilidad de que no sientas aunque sea remotamente lo mismo que sentí yo, que tuve que enviarte esa carta antes de cometer una locura-espetó Harry, repentinamente liberado.

Si le preguntaran a Harry qué mostraba la cara de Draco justo en ese momento, habría podido decir muchas cosas. Sorpresa. Comprensión. Orgullo. Y lo más importante. Satisfacción. Draco lucía una sonrisa tan enorme que hizo que Harry implorara a Merlín que no le provocara un desmayo, que necesitaba seguir consciente para ver lo que seguiría. Porqué la escena prometía. _Y mucho._

Draco se acercó gatunamente a Harry, regodeándose en la sensación de control que le había cedido el moreno. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros le susurró:

-La locura ya la cometiste cuando me enviaste la carta-afirmó Draco-Cuando la recibí tuve que tomarme mi tiempo para decidir qué hacía, demasiado asustado a equivocarme y al mismo tiempo, listo para amarte.

Lo que pasó justo después de esta declaración de Draco, Harry lo recordaría toda la vida con una nitidez sorprendente. Fue una sucesión de momentos. Draco sonriendo. Draco acercando más su rostro al suyo. Draco abriendo ligeramente la boca. Draco cerrando los ojos. Y de repente, el tacto fresco y húmedo de una lengua sobre su labio inferior y unos labios finos y suaves chupándolo como si quisieran tragárselo. Harry gimió antes de poder evitarlo.

Ya descargado de la inseguridad y la angustia que le habían estado atormentando durante tanto tiempo, Harry se sintió libre y por una vez en su vida, se permitió simplemente disfrutar del momento. Con una caricia suave, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Draco y acarició sus costados firmemente mientras Draco le sumergía en un baño de labios, lengua y saliva que le tuvo duro en treinta segundos.

Harry lentamente sacó su lengua de la boca de Draco hasta quedar con la frente apoyada en la suya. _Eres cruel_, pensó Draco.

El moreno deslizó sus manos por debajo del jersey de Draco y se lo quitó lentamente. Draco tenía unos hombros no demasiado anchos, las caderas estrechas, los pectorales firmes y unos abdominales perfilados. _Dios, es perfecto_.

Harry dirigió su cabeza directamente al pezón derecho de Draco. Cuando lo tuvo delante y sin rozarlo previamente, lo mordió, obteniendo un agudo gemido por parte de Draco. Harry sintió un tirón en la polla._ Joder_. Se acercó de nuevo al pezón y esta vez lamió lentamente su contorno, ganándose un estremecimiento de parte de Draco. Poco después, lo mordió de nuevo y luego se lo metió en la boca y empezó a chuparlo dejando a Draco gimiendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sobreestimulado.

El moreno dejó el pezón, rojo y totalmente erecto, y se concentró en ir dejando pequeños besos por todo el estómago de Draco a la vez que le desabrochaba los pantalones y le acariciaba golosamente el culo con la otra mano.

-Joder Harry, desnúdate ya-dijo Draco. Él aún no había tocado a Harry y ya se sentía tremendamente excitado, aquello no era nada usual en él _¿Qué me has hecho Potter?_

-Túmbate en el sofá-pidió Harry con la voz demasiado enronquecida.

Draco obedeció, se tumbó de espaldas y observó como Harry le quitaba los zapatos y tiraba de sus pantalones y calzoncillos hasta dejarle completamente desnudo y con una erección de campeonato.

Seguidamente, Potter se desnudó delante de él con una sonrisa tímida y totalmente ruborizado. Esto solo provocó que Draco pensara que era absolutamente adorable y que inmediatamente se riñera por haberse vuelto ñoño de repente. _No me jodas. _

Harry estaba sencillamente arrebatador, _descuidadamente guapo_, pensó Draco.

-Draco, flexiona las rodillas y separa las piernas, quiero lamerte-explicó Harry, haciendo que Draco gimiera solo con escucharlo.

Harry se apoyó en el sofá y en una postura bastante lograda teniendo en cuenta el mínimo espacio del que disponían, se inclinó entre las piernas de Draco y empezó a lamerle entre las nalgas mientras acariciaba sus testículos con la mano derecha y su muslo con la mano izquierda.

Harry puso su lengua a trabajar duramente, explorando los contornos del ano de Draco y haciendo que este se estremeciera de anticipación. Poco a poco, empezó a presionar con la lengua hasta que pudo meterla levemente arrancando graves gemidos de Draco, el cual se retorcía en la cama a causa de aquella increíble lengua, de las caricias en sus huevos y de los suaves pellizcos que Harry realizaba en sus muslos internos.

En pocos minutos, Draco se encontraba perdido. Aquella maravillosa lengua se estaba metiendo tan dentro de él que creía que se correría sin ningún otro estímulo más.

-Harry no me tortures más, por favor… métemela-suplicó Draco con voz sollozante. Cuando Harry le escuchó emitió un jadeó ahogado y conjurando un rápido hechizo de lubricación colocó la punta de su pene en el culo de Draco.

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, verdad?-cuestionó Harry, mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos-prométeme que seguirás aquí por la mañana-imploró Harry.

-Llevo toda la vida deseando despertar contigo por la mañana, capullo-susurró Draco, jadeante, con la vista desviada hacia un lado y luciendo vagamente incómodo.

Sin necesitar nada más que eso, Harry empezó a meter su polla en el culo de Draco y se vio repentinamente sobrepasado por las sensaciones. _Increíble._ Draco, por su lado, no parecía estar en mejor situación.

Se quedaron unos segundos abrazados, disfrutando. Sintiendo. Amándose.

Lentamente y con cierto esfuerzo, Harry empezó a balancearse ligeramente, lo justo para hacer resbalar un poco su erección dentro del culo de Draco y para conseguir que este enloqueciera.

-Muévete… más, más rápido Harry-imploró Draco, demasiado caliente para detener la ola de excitación que le recorría imparable.

-Oh, joder… tócate Draco, por favor-pidió Harry dejándose llevar por la lujuria que sentía.

Draco solo gimió y empezó a acariciarse rudamente su erección, sintiendo el orgasmo recorrerle el cuerpo entero ante el roce constante en su próstata y las caricias en su polla. Draco explotó de placer y supo que había vivido toda su vida para ese momento. _Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. _

Demasiado agotado para colaborar, Draco dejó que Harry le penetrara una docena de veces más antes de ser ahogado por su propio orgasmo y de que desfalleciera encima suyo.

Draco se dedicó a acariciar la espalda de Potter con dedos cosquilleantes mientras este se recuperaba. Cuando pareció que se había quedado dormido, Draco lo zarandeó suavemente hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Eh, Potter… si de verdad quieres despertarte conmigo mañana por mañana, ni sueñes con hacerme dormir en este sofá y contigo aplastándome. Todo tiene un jodido límite-refunfuñó Draco mientras Harry no podía evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Entonces no tentaré mi suerte, vayámonos a la cama-dijo, ofreciéndole la mano a Draco para que se levantara.

A pesar de que tiró de él, Draco no se levantó y permaneció sentado en el sofá.

-Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por salvarme aquel día en la Sala de los menesteres-dijo Draco, mirándole a los ojos con una intensidad que hizo que Harry se sintiera afortunado de tenerle y tremendamente especial.

-De nada, Draco-_Tu has sido quien ha acabado salvándome a mí._

La lluvia siguió cayendo llevándose consigo los males pasados y dando paso a un nuevo día, listo para escribir una nueva historia.


End file.
